gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Birabuto Galaxy
Newest Version & Themes Of Birabuto Kingdom From (Super Mario Land) Missions Star 1: Pyramid Of The Land Mario must get to the ice crystal with a power star in it across the desert, use Fire Mario to shoot fireballs to break the ice crystal. Secret Star 1: Pipe Goes Under The Desert Mario must find pipe with a secret pipe in behind the rock platform, you must get through the secret area, and then you will find the power star from the other side of the pyramid. Star 2: Crossing Threw The Shroom Trees Mario must get across the shroom trees to the end to find the power star in front of that golden pyramid. Secret Star 2: Inside The Rock Mario must get to the end of the back of the shroom tree that you've landed on to look for a shroom tree branch platform with a ground pound switch a ground pound on make the power star appear inside of that rock you have 2 minute to get it. Star 3: The Golden Throne Of Gold Mario must find the power star inside the golden pyramid in the golden throne. Secret Star 3: Coin Hunt In The Golden Pyramid Mario must talk to the promising outlaw to challenge him if Mario can collect 200 coins in the golden pyramid the outlaw will reward you with a power star. Star 4: The Ferocious Sphinx King Totomesu Mario must defeat the ferocious sphinx King Totomesu. use Fire Mario to defeat the boss same way like Squizzard by making it open it's mouth by star spin at the face where the nose is the stun point to make it stunned for 10 seconds to get the Fire Flower quickly. Secret Star 4: Booby Trap Lobby Mario must find a way to get up to that platform under the ceiling to that pipe and then get through all booby traps to that power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Speed Run Through The Desert Mario must beat "Pyramid Of The Land" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): King Totomesu Daredevil Run Mario must defeat King Totomesu With 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Threw The Shroom Trees Mario must beat Cosmic Mario threw the shroom trees to that power star on the golden pyramid. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foe In The Golden Pyramid Mario must past threw the golden pyramid with Fast-Foe enemies to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Birabuto Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins on Birabuto Galaxy. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of Fighters Flies Mario must defeat 100 Fighters Flies in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of The Desert Mario must find the power star in the dark on Birabuto Galaxy wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *King Totomesu Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3